


Control

by Batalons_butt



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Comfort, Masturbation, Multi, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batalons_butt/pseuds/Batalons_butt
Summary: Tom needs to give up control when the stress is too much. Thankfully, the people around him understand.





	1. Realisation (Tom/Zendaya)

Tom was tired. Zendaya was tired. This was not surprising. They had both been tired for the majority of the month now and just dealt with it. Finally, they had to opportunity to sleep, but Zendaya didn’t want to sleep. Not yet, anyway. Instead, she wrapped the soft, white robe that was left in her hotel room around her and softly padded across the corridor to Tom’s room. Since Harrison was back in England visiting his parents, the young man had the room all to himself. 

Zendaya was not surprised to find that Tom was also still awake, although she was pleasantly surprised to find him sitting on the sofa, in his silk, black boxers, gently rubbing his prominent buldge. “Hey there, sexy,” Zendaya murmured, struggling to keep a straight face as she neared her co-star.

Tom grinned. It was a happy, goofy grin which made Zendaya’s knees weak. She stumbled over to him and sat gingerly in the sofa beside the young man. “Good evening,” he muttered, in his goofy, British accent, his eyes fixed on the cleavege visible under the robe. Zendaya noticed that he continued to rub his buldge as he spoke. “Mr. Holland,” murmured Zendaya, slowly moving her hands to the waistband of his boxers. Tom untied her robe as he stood up. Zendaya stood with him and pulled down the boxers, revealing his red manhood, before throwing off her robe. 

Tom pounced. He forced himself in top of her, his eyes full of lust. Zendaya kisses him passionately as he slowly entered a finger into her. Zendaya moaned as he broke the kiss and gingerly massaged his balls. “I’m gonna- gonna bust if you keep doing that,” Tom spluttered. Zendaya nodded and released him as Tom began to rub her clit enthusiastically. Zendaya howled. 

Both groaned in unison when Tom finally entered her. He was wider than she had expected, but despite his clear arousel, he was not a long as she had anticipated. Tom began to move slowly, although it did not take Zendaya too long to get used to him inside of her.

It didn’t take Tom long before he lost control. He was forcing himself in and out of her like an animal and Zendaya lives every second. He didn’t give her any warning before rubbing her clit again. Zendaya moaned aloud when she came and continued to gasp as Tom continued to rock in and out of her. He whipped his dick out at the last second and sprayed all over her chest, before flying back into the sofa, panting. 

Zendaya panted too. Although she was even more sleepy now, she could see through her haze that Tom was still tense. Gingerly, she strode over to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. Tom smiled sleepily, but the tension in his shoulders did not flee. Experimentally, Zendaya slapped his firm arse cheeks. Tom jolted, but for a second, he relaxed. 

Zendaya wasted no time in getting Tom over her knee, his flacid manhood sticking into her leg. She slapped him thrice in quick succession, savouring the little sounds he made as a reaction. “That’s it, Tom,” she whispered. “Give up control. Just breath.” Tom did as he was told and soon, he was asleep. Smiling, Zendaya slowly lifted him from her and placed him onto the sofa, before wrapping the robe around her and leaving the hotel room.


	2. Exhaustion (Tom/ Harrison)

It was a cold night in their London apartment and Tom and Harrison had just finished filming a stack of self-tapes. Neither were particularly confident in what they had done, but they were too exhausted to possibly do any more. “Want something to eat?” Tom asked, picking up the take-away menu. Harrison shrugged, but Tom knew that he meant he wanted pizza. They always ordered pizza, so Tom ordered pizza. 

About half an hour later the pair had finished their food and were lounging on the sofa. Tom was laying against Harrison’s knee as if he was a pillow and sighing. Comfortingly, Harrison ran his fingers through Tom’s thick hair, smirking softly to himself. Harrison didn’t think anything of it, until he started to feel Tom’s hand traveling up his thigh, towards his crotch. Tom could tell that he was becoming interested, but Harrison was worried. “What are you doing?” he pondered, frowning. 

“Shut up,” Tom growled, latching his fingers onto the zip of Harrison’s jeans. Harrison gulped and nodded as Tom slid to the wooden floor, his eyes fixed on Harrison’s crotch. “Jesus!” he cried. 

“I told you to shut it,” snarled Tom, rubbing his thumb over the head of Harrison’s growing dick. 

Harrison had three fingers up Tom’s arse when the male finally made some sort of sign of pleasure. Although Toms dick had been rock hard since the messy handjob he had attempted to give Harrison, this was the first time he finally let out a gasp. “Ready?” Harrison asked, rolling a condom onto his dick. Tom nodded wordlessly as Harrison entered him. 

Tom rutted mercilessly against the sofa as Harrison repeatedly hit his prostate. Tom came quickly, his head thrown back as Harrison continued to pound into him, before coming himself. Spent, Harrison pulled out and studied Tom curiously. His shoulders were still tense and his arse was hanging out of his jeans, as the shorter man had not bothered to pull off his clothes. “You look like such a slut,” Harrison remarked, slightly amused. 

“Spank me daddy,” Tom mumbled. Harrison chuckled and sat next to his friend on the sofa, but he did not foresee what happened next. Tom lowered himself into Harrison’s lap, his arse raised and eyes hopeful. Raising an eyebrow, Harrison slapped the meaty globes, causing tom to moan. 

It only took ten spanks before Tom was coming again, spilling all over Harrison’s leg. Harrison shook his head and moved his sleepy friend before curling up next to him on the sofa. Neither could be bothered to move before falling asleep.


	3. Punishment (slight Tom/ Sam)

Tom was wanking. Tom was shamelessly wanking in the living room of the house they had been given to film Chaos Walking when Sam entered the room. Growing up as one of four brothers, and a twin, Sam was not completely disgusted by the sight. Although it was not a common occurrence, there had been several occasions when he had seen one of his brothers jerking off as he was growing up. Sam was about to leave the room to give his older brother some privacy, when he noticed that the underwear that Tom had not even bothered to remove, instead just unbuttoning the fly and letting out his dick, belonged to him. Of course, it was not unusual for the brothers to share (or steal) clothes, but Sam was not comfortable with this.

Sam watched as his older brother jerked his own cock quickly, his eyes closed and a look of bliss on his face. Sam was tempted to walk over and tap his shoulder to scare the man, but instead he decided on just clearing his throat. Tom opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. Sam glared at him judgementally. "Um... hello," Tom muttered, not letting go of his dick, but biting the inside of his cheek, clearly abashed. "What are we going to do with you?" muttered Sam, shaking his head at his brother. Clearly something went through Tom's mind, as he groaned and gripped his dick tighter. "Dirty slut," Sam muttered under his breath, unaware that his brother heard him. Sam realised this when his brother moaned.

Sam grinned as he noticed Tom's jeans, which were hidden under the coffee table. Still around the waist was Tom's thick, black belt. Sam petted Tom's hair and strode over to the jeans. As he bent down to pick up the belt, he felt Tom hit his rear end. Grinning, Sam picked up the belt and sat on the sofa beside his brother. "You screwed up, Buddy," Sam muttered disapprovingly. "Come here." Tom chuckled and threw himself over Sam's jean-clad knees. Sam pulled his underwear off Tom and threw them on the floor, before bringing the belt down onto Tom's firm arse. Tom moaned and let his eyes roll to the back of his head. "Nine more, pal," Sam whispered. Tom nodded and groaned as Sam brought the belt down again. 

Sam could tell that Tom's arousal was growing as he rapidly hit his brother with the belt, but he did not mention it. He continued to bring the belt onto his brother until he had finished the ten, before rubbing Tom's back. Tears were staining his brother's face, but Tom didn't seem to mind. Sam smiled down at him. He let his brother clamber off his lap onto the sofa. Sam itched down the sofa as Tom dropped himself onto the piece of furniture. "I need to wash my pants now," Sam growled, taking the underwear with him as he left the room. Tom nodded and wasted no time before rubbing his hand across his red and hard dick.


	4. Take a Break (Tom/Daisy)

Standing in the forest in Canada, shivering, was Daisy Ridley. She was talking to Harrison Osterfield and Jacob Batalon, who was only visiting for a couple of days. All three seemed to be concerned by the physical strain that their friend and co-worker, Tom, was putting in. The young man continued to throw himself at the bank of the river. "Does he always act like this?" Daisy asked. 

"No," replied Harrison, slightly worried. 

"He's normal more laid-back," added Jacob. 

"How can we get him to chill out?" Daisy wondered. Harrison wiggled his eyebrows.

__________________________________________________________

About an hour later, when Tom's brother walked over, earning Jacob and Harrison's attention, Daisy strode over to Tom. "Hey there," she muttered. "Can I have a word?" Tom shrugged and hoisted himself out of the water.

Tom liked being across Daisy’s lap. Her hand was softer than Harrison’s and she made him feel safe. It didn’t take long for his shoulders to relax and his muscles to drop tiredly. She hit him one final time before forcing him off her and leaving the room. A crackling fire warmed Toms behind.


	5. Lose Control (Tom/ Harrison)

Tom tried to chuckle as Harrison spoke rapidly to Sam. It had been two weeks since the eldest of the three had accidentally dented Harrison’s car, but he was still feeling remorseful. He had expected his friend to be angry at him, irritated at the least, but Harrison was not. He accepted his friend’s apology and did not question Toms lie about being drunk. Tom did not know if that meant he drank more than liked to think he did, or if Harrison was just a good friend, but regardless, it was eating him up inside. 

Of course, Sam found the story of Tom, rosy cheeked and bashful, knocking on Harrison’s door at three in the morning, wearing only his underwear, to explain that he had crashed into a gate hilarious. The younger Holland brother burst out in a fit of laughter as Harrison retold how Tom has barely been able to speak. Harrison told it as if Tom had been utterly pissed, but Tom recalled his actions as being fearful, as he didn’t wish to lose Harrison as a friend.

Tom did not particularly care that Sam found the idea of him flushing, wearing his boxers in the middle of the night to be hilarious. Sam was his little brother after all and he knew that, despite the teasing he would surely receive, they were brothers and Tom would receive no actual judgment from the younger man. Nevertheless, Tom found Harrison’s no-care attitude to be irritating. “I damaged his car for fuck’s sake,” growled Tom, punching the punching bag in the gym. Said bag was made for that purpose, but it appeared that Tom’s fists were not because soon, although the young man was still full of anger and energy, his knuckles grew raw and sore.

Tom drive home. When he arrived Sam, Harrison and his father, Dom, were already there, attempting to set up a new TV for the young men. Harrison smiled casually when he saw his friend, but Tom deliberately avoided making eye contact. He strode to his bedroom and flopped onto the double bed that he owned, his eyes on his ceiling. It was cold in his room, but Tom didn’t care. He threw off his shirt and continued to stare up, wondering if this was what a panic attacked felt like. “He should punch me,” Tom murmured. “Then we can just move on from this nonsense.”

Tom did not do a good job in hiding his frustration, despite his skills as an actor, and as he paced up and down his room Harrison, Sam and Dom listened quietly. “What’s up with him?” Dom asked, his brow creased. Sam shrugged, glancing at harrison. Harrison wasn’t paying attention, as he was too concerned with the loud “mother fucking tit head” that erupted from Toms room. Dom frowned. After a loud bang and a “bloody fuck” echoed down the hall, Harrison and Dom decided to pay Tom a visit, while Sam remained in the living room, awkwardly attempting to turn the TV on, unsure how to react. 

Tom was sitting on his bed, clutching his right hand when Dom and Harrison barged in. Blood was pouring from his knuckles and there was a sizeable hole in the wall behind his bed. “What the hell happened here?” growled Dom, his eyes narrowing on his eldest son. “Bad day,” Tom murmured.

“So you punched the bloody wall?” Dom snarled. 

“I suppose...” murmured Tom, the tops of his ears flushing pink as they had that terrible night. Tom was merely thankful that he was wearing more clothes now. “Why the wall?” Harrison inquired. “You have a pillow. That wouldn’t have cost so much to repair.” 

“Or have hurt you so badly,” added Dom as an after thought. Tom nodded. 

“Are you okay?” Harrison asked, sitting in the foot of the bed. Dom shuffled out of the bedroom as his mobile started ringing in the living room. Tom shrugged. “I suppose,” he murmured. “I just lost control.” 

“Do you lose control often?” Harrison asked, his voice gentle and concerned. Tom shook his head. “I suppose I’ve been over-thinking things,” he admitted, bowing his head.

“Sorry boys,” came Dom’s voice from the doorway. “The Holland brothers seem very destructive today. Paddys broken the basketball net so Sam and i are going to have to return home.” Tom nodded. “Your mother is going to ring you later,” Dom told him darkly. Tom nodded. 

Harrison watched Tom spend the majority of the afternoon fighting aggressively with the wires behind the TV. Slowly, he walked from the sofa and knelt beside his friend, pressing his hand between his tense shoulder blades. “What’s gotten into you lately?” he asked softly. “You’re always so angry.”

“Why aren’t you angry?” Tom pondered. “I fucked up your car. You should be pissed.” 

“It was an accident...” sighed Harrison, not liking where this conversation was going. Tom shrugged. “Door is still fucked,” he murmured. Harrrison nodded. 

“Do you want me to be mad at you?” Harrison asked, pursing his lips. Tom didn’t reply. “Want me to punish you like a little boy?” Harrison asked, only half-joking. Tom nodded slowly. 

Harrison strode out of the room, leaving Tom kneeling in the floor. The pressure in his chest was going down now, as he knew that soon this would be over. He had to admit, he was a little excited by the thought of Harrison punishing him. He supposed Harrison would have a stronger hit than Sam had, so it might be more fun for Tom to receive. Smirking to himself, Tom turned so he was kneeling towards the sofa as his friend returned. “Put this on,” Harrison barked, giving Tom a green object. Tom frowned. He stared at the cage in his hand and scowled. “Can’t have you enjoying your punishment now, can we?” Harrison tutted.

“I suppose,” shrugged Tom, unbuttoning his jeans.

“Good boy,” mumbled Harrison, stroking his friend’s hair as the man inhaled and attached the object to his dick. 

Once Harrison had checked the fit of the cage around Tom, he lowered the brown-eyes man over his knees. He picked Tom’s belt up from the floor and folded it in half, before raising it high. He brought it down five times, one after the other, rapidly onto Tom’s behind, loving the sight of the pale globes flushing pink. He kneaded then gently before dropping the belt and showering the bated behind with slaps from his bare hand. Tom moaned, hating that his dick was attempting to fill up but just couldn’t, while Harrison grinned. ‘‘Nearly there, buddy,” he murmured, well aware that Tom could feel the boner growing between his legs. Tom puffed. 

Once Harrison was done, he shifted Tom from his lap and onto the sofa slowly. He petted his hair and released his dick from the cage, before strolling down the hallway to his own room. Tom could hear his jagged pants as his own dick filled up, but he had no desire to touch it. Instead, Tom lay there, content and as if he was in control of his emotions again.


End file.
